Forbidden Fruit
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: AU season 3 episode 1. Ric and Elena become more than just each other's shoulder to cry on over the summer. LEMON! You have been warned. Oneshot Ric/Elena


Forbidden Fruit

Summary: AU season 3 episode 1. Ric and Elena become more than just each other's shoulder to cry on over the summer. LEMON! You have been warned. Ric/Elena

**I was watching episode 2 of the new season and that cute little moment with Ric and Elena on the mountain where they're pretty much saying that they're looking out of each other inspired this little nugget of romantic angst. It's also my first attempt lemon so I hope it's ok...so usual disclaimers...nothing is mine, they belong to the CW network and L.J. Smith. **

**Enjoy!**

It's all so wrong, so very messed up but she just doesn't know how to stop it.

Over the summer it just happened…She, Elena Gilbert had started up an affair (can she label it as an affair since Stefan has left her?) with her history teacher, none other than Alaric Saltzman, her dead aunt's boyfriend.

They never intended for it to go this way, at first they were just each other's shoulder to cry on. They'd both lost people they loved; Jenna and Stefan, but going even further back than that, they'd also lost Isabelle and Elena's parents. Their lives were more intertwined then they wanted to admit, but they put their solace in each other; talking it out till they both fell asleep most nights. All the pain, regret, the heartache, was laid out, raw and unflinching and before they knew it these intense conversations had become their routine all of a sudden. It was fine in the beginning, plutonic; little did they know how it would turn out.

This arrangement had come about as Jeremy was always working at the grill, and even when he was home, he was on his laptop with the door closed. He was more preoccupied than usual, but Elena didn't have the strength right now to deal with his issues as well as her own. Damon had been constantly ignoring her pleas to search for Stefan, so she had no intention in confiding her emotions in him, although she knew he probably wouldn't listen anyway. So all she has is Ric and that's beginning to work out just fine.

There are times when Alaric has wondered what the hell he's doing pouring his heart out to a teen. She's not old enough, mature enough, to handle all the shit that's going on with him…but she does, she handles it better than anyone else he knows would and that worries him. Those nights, when he thinks too long about it, he buries it all in the bottom of a bottle with Damon. Ric tries to block out the weird feeling he gets towards his dead girlfriends niece. The mornings after the night before, while he retches up what he'd drunk the night before, he's not sure if it's the alcohol or maybe how he feels about himself but he knows what is happening is wrong. Then Elena walks in, to check he's ok before she sets a glass of water in the sink and two aspirin by the taps then leaves for school. Only then, does the sickening feeling in his stomach vanish. She is older beyond her years he knows; she gets everything he's going through because she's going through it too, he accepts that fact all too easily. However, there have been some awkward moments during the conversations when she's left abruptly to hide her tears from him. Although he wants to check on her, he knows its best left alone, even if his thoughts are screaming otherwise.

She can't help opening up to him now, it's natural, so easy and effortless because he understands, he knows, he's been through it. It's his eyes that express that to her the most, they're so sincere it's almost painful. More than once she's felt like she's been staring at them for too long, she doesn't understand it in the beginning. When he talks, she can't help but listen. Caroline's been nudging her more often during history class with a worried look plastered on her face. Elena knows Caroline is assuming she's worrying about Stefan. She is of course; Stefan is still her top priority but Ric's voice does something to her. It makes her temporarily forget about it all, it makes her think about him, and only him and that freaks her out, so much.

One evening they've had one of their better days, she's laughed at one of his piss poor jokes about Damon's haircut and they're sitting on separate sofas watching a cheesy chick flick. Alaric hates chick flicks, he detests them with a passion, but it's Elena's house and although he'll never admit it, what she says goes. He's only a guest after all. She gives half a smile at some of the supposedly funny bits and his eyes are drawn to her mouth each time. It's not a genuine smile, he knows, he's seen the real one when she's with Stefan, but some of the warmness is hidden there. Alaric's eyes linger longer than they should but he tears himself away before she catches him. Once it's over, she goes to do the washing up; it's only fair that he dries up since Jeremy is at work. They carry out the chore in silence and when she's finished he hands the dishcloth out. She gently grabs it but also touches the flesh on the top of his hand. They both take a deep breath in shock and they stay frozen in this position. He comes to his senses and moves his hand away but not fast enough, her tiny hands grab at his fingertips.

She's not sure what she's doing but her fingers are intertwining with his. Elena's pulling herself towards her history teacher and he looks as shocked as she feels. His eyes hold hers and all they do is look at each other in bewilderment as her stomach is now lightly touching his, their hands still intertwined. She moves first, pushing herself up on her tiptoes, looking him eye to eye before tentatively wrapping her free hand round his muscular shoulders. He leans his face in towards her a little and she can smell the Budweiser he drank through the film on his breath, all she has to do is make the first move. She takes one more deep breath before closing the inch between them and sealing a kiss to his lips.

He's gotta be dreaming, this can't be happening; she's his student and dead girlfriend's niece. He wants to pull away but his body isn't listening. His free hand is twining in her hair while the one that was holding her hand wraps around her waist and hauls her onto the counter. He feels her hot breath on his neck as she adjusts to her newfound position and he kisses her again. It's wrong, oh so wrong but it's the best thing that's happened to him for a while.

The counter is definitely not a move she thought her history teacher capable of but no matter how immoral this all is she is incredibly turned on. His hips are between her thighs and his kisses are out of this world. She moves the collar of his shirt away from his neck and places delicate kisses from the hollow of his ear down to his collarbone. She wants more of him, needs more of him, and her fingers nimbly undo the buttons of his shirt as she reveals a chest she's always looked at but never touched. Things are changing.

"Elena, stop." He can't believe he's saying the words but this has gone too far. Alaric's shirt is open and Elena's lips are swollen from the intensity of their kissing. One of her vest straps has fallen from her shoulder making her look ready for the taking and his jeans are feeling two sizes too small. This can't happen, he won't let it happen. This won't help either of them.

"Why, why should I stop? Don't you want this?" He's looking at her with pure guilt and for a moment she doesn't know why. She knows he's turned on, she felt it pressed against her stomach; he wants this just as much as her. His hair has been tousled where her fingers raked through it briefly and in this moment she appreciates how handsome he looks. If Stefan comes back she'll be there in a heartbeat, but right now, Ric is here, looking out for her, comforting her, being the one she can fall back on. Its Ric she wants now, its Ric that she wants to share her heart with.

"Think about it. I'm your teacher, I'm Jenna's boyfriend, and I'm older than you!" They're all pretty legitimate arguments but they sound feeble as soon as they leave his mouth. If he meant them he would've stopped this as soon as she took his hand. He wants this, he's wanted this for over a month now but he'd done nothing because he didn't think she wanted him. But she's the one fighting him for this; he doesn't know what to do.

"All true. But Ric, I need you." It's a mediocre come back but that's all he needs. She's back to kissing him, pushing the remaining shirt from his abdomen, her fingers feeling the goosebumps rising on his skin as the cold air hits it. Her legs wrap back round his waist and he brushes her hair over her shoulder in an intimate gesture. She lulls her head back and closes her eyes as his lips brush against her neck littering it with light kisses. She grabs the underside of the counter and gasps as he sucks on her collarbone leaving a bruised love bite. He looks up guilty and she shrugs, he's marked her and a thrill runs up her spine. Elena's hands quickly move to the waistband of his jeans as she undoes the button and slides down the zipper with ease. He's erect for her and she smiles impishly at him.

As she somewhat frees his constricted erection the first thought that springs to Alaric's mind is that she has too many clothes on. Cautiously, his hands move underneath her deep purple vest as he slowly pulls it up and over her head; he doesn't have to worry about undoing a bra as she's not wearing one. The moonlight bounces brilliantly off of her light olive toned skin and all his worries and insecurities vanish. She is one beautiful woman. He kisses her again on the mouth, chuckling as her tongue brushes against his, as he makes his way down to a perky breast. He's aware he needs a shave, but he has no time to dwell on it. She moans ever so softly as he takes a hardened nipple into his mouth and he wants to be in her, now.

While Ric's tending to her breasts, Elena's hand finds its way into his boxers and grabs hold of his penis. She's impressed with what she feels, he's larger than average, although Stefan's is slightly slimmer than Ric, but there's no reason to compare them. The head is already sticky with precum so she rubs it with her thumb. It's his turn to let out a moan and she secretly loves the control she has over him. He pauses from his ministrations to her as she slides his boxers to his feet. She can't wait any longer; she wants him to take her, here on the counter.

He's had enough teasing; he whips her jeans and underwear off of her and momentarily stares at her Venus shape figure. She's young, still 17, her body reflects that, but in two weeks she'll be 18, an adult, he's going to hell for this and he can't think of a better way to go. She brings him back to the present moment as she parts her thighs for him in silence and he knows what to do. He asks one more time if she wants this and one pleading look from her mahogany eyes screams the answer at him. He places the tip of his penis at her entrance and pushes slowly into her, inch by inch so she can adjust to his size. He nearly passes out with pleasure once he's in to the hilt, she's so unbelievably tight around him and it feels almost too good. He waits a few moments; he doesn't want to be over in two strokes, especially when he will inevitably be compared to a vampire.

Elena's body is already buzzing in anticipation, he feels so good within her. Her walls keep clenching deep inside her, as if they're begging him to begin, but she sees the restraint in his face and obediently remains as still as possible. She kisses his chest encouragingly, leaving a little mark of her own, although it's not as obvious as the one he gave her. His hands then position themselves on her waist. She reaches down, brushing teasingly past her breasts and then her stomach before her fingers begin to tickle her clit. She rolls her head back as he watches with an intense stare. She knows he's loving every minute and honestly, she's loving it too.

Watching her pleasure herself while he's inside her is just too much. He starts rocking his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of her incredibly tight pussy. He takes his penis out before plunging it back in just as quickly, as her fingertips dig into his back with increasing pressure. He's not going to last long and he knows it, the least he can do is try to get her over the edge before he does. He circles her little bundle of nerves as he keeps thrusting and her breaths become deeper and then shallower. He knows she's getting close to an orgasm; he's getting close too, so he circles her clit in quicker and tighter circles until she lets out a moan that gives him instant gratification. Three more strokes in her and he's cumming hard, moaning with her as they then both come down from a spectacular high. She's fucking amazing, why had he been against this in the first place?

Once they're cleaned up she presses a lingering kiss to Ric's cheek and goes up to her room. She won't be sleeping, she's still buzzing, but she needs to process what just happened on her own. She knows he understands. When Elena gets up the next morning, she finds badly made pancakes and a note that she quickly hides when Jeremy enters the kitchen. He mentions Ric's gone in early to mark some papers. Although she feels somewhat let down, she gets it; Ric doesn't want this to be the awkward 'morning after' either.

After two weeks of falling into a routine of sex at school and home when Jeremy is out, it's her birthday. She's an adult, well legally anyway. Damon's found a lead and they're visiting a house in Tennessee, Stefan's ripped two poor girls to pieces and Damon's explaining about the 'Ripper days'. All Alaric can think about is if they find Stefan and bring him home it's all over. He and Elena are no more. Damon torches the place and they leave to get ready for the big party. He's not in a partying mood.

She's sitting in the 'leads to Stefan' cupboard wondering why Ric hadn't mentioned anything to her before. It wasn't like they'd been sitting in silence back at the house; while they were talking between the sheets after intercourse he could've mentioned it to her. What a birthday this was turning out to be. She goes home after arguing with Damon while Ric lingers behind. She then washes the evening's events away in the shower and gets into her night-time attire. As she's about to go to bed she hears her phone vibrating against the wood of her drawer from an unknown number. She picks it up and is welcomed with silence. A stab in her gut tells her it's Stefan.

Alaric lingers outside her bedroom door and listens, she's pouring her heart to whoever's on the other end of the phone, and he has a horrible feeling its Stefan. She's asking them to stay safe and come back to her. She loves him, she says, and Alaric knows for certain it's the younger Salvatore. She can't ever love him, Alaric, he knows that. But his pride is wounded in those few moments and he knows what to do. He has to go, they can't continue this, he won't be able to let go when Stefan returns. He packs his bags and just as he's about to leave she appears at the stairs.

The holdall in his hand says it all, he's leaving. She knows he overheard the one-sided conversation she had with Stefan. She has to let Ric go, she doesn't want to but she has to, it'll be too complicated if it's still like this when Stefan comes back. Her feelings have grown and evolved over the past couple of weeks and she's suspecting that she's falling for Ric. He's right to nip this in the bud now because she doesn't have the guts to. He gives her the excuse that she's an adult now, she doesn't need him anymore and she stands by the stairs and accepts it because she has to.

He leaves. Not forever, that'd be impossible. He'll still see her at school and when Damon calls him for help because she's being stubborn as usual, but he'll be there as a friend, nothing more. He's done the right thing, he knows it.

Love sucks.

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
